User talk:Angel Bob
Welcome Hi, Angel Bob! Thanks for your edit to the User:Angel Bob page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- Cirvihi (Talk) 20:51, September 21, 2010 Set Images Hi Angel Bob. Our policy is to have all article pictures stay as set pictures as this is what the consumer will be getting, instead of having Comic pictures which may be more stylized (Stuart Sayger anybody?) Thanks for your edits, but please try to remember this in the future. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 08:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That's perfectly alright; I was just going by BS01 standards. (Plus the comic images look better XD) Angel Bob 18:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) AfC/AfD I'd like to thank you for using the AfC/AfD when nobody else would. However, here are a few tips for the future: 1: You're signature doesn't have to be by your nomination, but it should be with your reasoning (kudos for having a reasoning BTW). 2: 2 votes doesn't mean the motion is carried, even if everyone can predict the outcome. 5 votes for "Keep", "Delete", "Yes", or "No" determines what happens. 3: Please don't delete an AfC nomination after an edit or two and make the page yourself. I'll let it slide this time because the page looks good, but remember this. For more info, please look up the project pages of the AfC/AfD for the rules, or simply leave me a message on my talk page for any questions you may have. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Chief Drax Unprotected ready for you to edit ;) [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 20:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What's your BS01 username? RE: Rotor's Disassembly We should NOT jump to conclusions like that. Just because he'd be set for disassembly should he return to his home planet, doesn't mean he has been sent there. Why end his life immediately when you could torture him by keeping him alive and imprisoned? Point being, we shouldn't edit his page because we honestly don't know this for a fact! BTW, I kinda took offense to your comment about my atrocious grammar, just thought I'd let you know. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 00:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Episode Pages Pages like these aren't usually run through the AfC, I can tell you that. But yes, you have my permission to make the episode pages for "The Trials Of Furno" and "Core Crisis". Thank you for running this by me. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 01:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) CHFW I figured that you really like Hero Factory - So I'm inviting you to my site: The Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Hero_Factory_Wiki I have my hands full as it is, juggling BZP, BS01, BNG, and this wiki. Thanks for inviting me, but no thanks. :) --Angel Bob RE: Renaming Pages You asked me to change the names of some pages, and so I shall. I'll move the "Particle Distorters" to Particle Separators and take off the quotation marks off of the Von Nebula episode, But I feel we should wait a month or two on changing "The Enemy Within", because you never know what could happen (remember when Bionicle made a comic in March 2008/2009 and didn't make another until July 2008/2009?) Can you do me a small favor though, and upload a photo of the Anti-Gravity Rings for me please? Thanks! [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Blackout Just don't worry about it. It's not your problem. We've sorted it. if it happens again, I have better internet access, so I can sort it out immediatley. Thanks for your concern though [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 13:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lightning Shooter and Shield I don't want this to escalate into a fight since you're a great member for this wiki, but I don't believe that the LSaS was Von Ness' weapon at any point. Everything done by Lego has to use artistic license for things like comics and movies. Thresher looks exactly like Dunkan Bulk from "Bulk and Vapour" except he's ''teal (yes he's teal, his color is slightly different from Breez's green, which makes him teal if you think about it). Before I get off topic, Von Ness has Bulk's chest armor, his mask/helmet, and his shoulder spikes because the designer was forced to follow the original set. As for the LSaS, I think it was just slapped on during animating. We don't even know if it shoots lightning at all. Assuming that Von Ness had a LSaS is just like saying "Fire Lord carries a Dual Fire Shooter, and so does Furno." Looks mean nothing, which actually means he could've possessed anything. Long story short, we really need a GregF for Hero Factory and my point remains valid. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 20:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Witch Doctor You're mistaken, the Official Summer Villain is named "Witch Doctor" and those four other sets are his henchbots. I have images if you'd like proof. Also, if spoilers aren't allowed, then that should be added to the Rules article because I didn't see any mention of them there, and didn't see the notice on the Homepage until just now. ;) --Åusår (Talk) 22:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC), I didn't know the Fire lord worked for Witch doctor, He also has a minion named scorpion Linking By creating the links it is ten-thousand-fold easier to determine what needs editing later on, that is to say, they're placeholders, so even if we end up making the "HF (Location)" part of Makuhero City, I can easily find and fix them all at that point, meanwhile it would take hours to find them all and link them later without the placeholder trick. In short, I'll not be taking orders from someone who's not even staff, particularly when I'm simply helping out and have other things that I could be doing, or other Hero Factory Wikis I could join that aren't so ungrateful. --Åusår (Talk) 23:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :As you requested, I took the matter to Monasti. --Åusår (Talk) 02:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Enemy Within I understand your concerns on the page. But remember when Bionicle did the comics in March and they didn't do one until July? I can tell you remember, because I have a hunch that this is the same case. Don't think you've lost this "argument" though, let me cut you a deal: If we hear nothing of a comic for The Enemy Within before February 1st, I'll discuss it with Monasti on what to do, although we both may just agree to change it (only time will tell)! Are you a member of the fourms BTW? I know Monasti usually does this, but I'd thought I'd take a crack at it. If you aren't, would you mind joining up, as we tend to make most announcements there? -''[[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 15:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. Just next time rant on my talkpage? I love rants =D [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Spoilers We'rre discussing it now. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Quoting I have not stylistically italicized anything for more than three weeks, but it is my understanding that nicknames should always be quoted and italicized the first time they are mentioned in a Wiki article, and thereafter, italics are optional, though they ''can be used in every instance, as long as you're consistent in their use. Regardless, it's a non-issue as I'll simply conform to the majority of the HFW Community's wishes. --Åusår (Talk) 01:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Angel Bob, I totally owe you an apology. I was rather frustrated yesterday over something totally unrelated, and took that frustration out on you, thus I must say that I'm sorry and I hope you can please forgive me. --Åusår (Talk) 09:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The Enemy Within (Comic) I ran out of time and had to get off the internet before I could finish a synopsis, but the rest of the article is as requested. --Åusår (Talk) 02:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for getting that synopsis done. I've been pretty busy lately but hopefully I'll have some more dialogue-free images for you soon. --Åusår (Talk) 03:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I'm looking into it right now. I'll get back to you when it's decided. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Alright, I agree it needs a change. If you post on KennyWhee's talkpage, I'm sure he can help you out better than I can. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 12:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) O_O '''O_O' dude your here? why are you here instead of HS01? or BS01?(BTW my name at BS01 is toa beorn ;D) Because here was here first. I'm at BS01, sure. I'm not at HS01, because I've contributed too much to Herofactopedia to really get into editing it. Granted, I haven't really been editing here, either - this is probably because my interest in Hero Factory is waxing. Right now I'm focusing more on The Legend of Zelda and Doctor Who. Cheerio. ----Angel Bob 19:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) doctor who LOL."trust me im the doctor" BTW wanna be freinds both here and bs01? 20:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Angel Bob, I just thought I'd ask if you wanted to come back to HFP. We're having a bit of trouble with activity, and I was hoping that you may be able to help us out, possibly helping us to get some more members in some ways? I'm unsure what to do. I don't want this wiki to go inactive, but I don't know what we're doing wrong. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 12:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If your interest does ever return my friend, don't forget about us! Come back and give us a hand. We'll need it xD. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']] 13:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC)